


Aimant

by EllaGuer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaGuer/pseuds/EllaGuer
Summary: [OS] - Il mâchonna son crayon.Inscrit deux ou trois mots sur la feuille.Les ratura aussitôt.
[" L'amour se passe de mots. "]





	

Il s’appuya sur le dos de sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Son esprit était embrumé de pensées plus incohérentes les unes que les autres. Sa respiration était trop rapide et saccadée pour quelqu’un qui avait à peine bougé de la journée. Il serra aussi fort que possible les accoudoirs de sa chaise de bureau pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Il avait été con, il avait été faible, il avait… il avait… il… 

Un grognement de frustration lui échappa. C’était stupide. Complètement incohérent ; sans importance. Il ramassa son sac en sortit son téléphone portable et prit une grande inspiration avant de se décidé à la déverrouiller.  
Rien.  
Pas le moindre message ou appel.  
Il avait foiré.

Peut-être qu’en… Non même ça il n’y arriverait pas. Il n’aurait plus jamais l’audace de croiser son chemin. Il grimaça en se souvenant que quoi qu’il puisse prévoir pour l’éviter ils étaient dans le même établissement scolaire. Il était trop tard pour un quelconque transfère dans une école à l’autre bout du pays… De toute manière le temps qu’il trouve un lycée et fasse toutes les démarches administratives, plusieurs semaines seraient passées et il aurait eut tout le loisir de la croiser pour une vie entière. 

Il secoua la tête comme pour faire sortir de son esprit tout ce qui le gênait, vainement. Le silence de sa chambre l’atteignit et seul le tic-tac imperturbable de sa pendule murale lui assura que le monde tournait encore et toujours. Malheureusement.  
Dehors les feuilles des arbres s’envolaient une à une et il lui semblait qu’il s’agissait là de la représentation de sa vie. Un à un ses espoirs tombaient. Il n’y arriverait pas. Il n’y arriverait jamais. 

_ Ok… ok ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ? se demanda-t-il pour lui-même. Toutes solutions à son problè- non c’est tout problème à sa solution… Putain mais qui à inventé ce proverbe foireux !

Il se vautra dans son lit et maugréa contre les imbéciles qui faisaient des phrases toutes faites impossibles à retenir avant que son problème ne lui revienne en pleine face le laissant passablement déprimé entre ses draps.  
Ce qui avait d’abord été une séance de réflexion intense dans le but de se rattraper devint rapidement une séance de réflexion intense dans un plan de fuite à l’autre bout du monde avec un supplément « ne plus jamais revenir au Japon ». Il avait son sac de voyage dissimulé juste sous son lit et quelques affaires devaient déjà être dedans en vue du camp d’entraînement qui devait avoir lieu à partir du mardi suivant. Il avait juste à prendre de l’argent (vider son compte, il avait vu dans un film qu’on pouvait retrouver quelqu’un grâce à ses retraits bancaires) et filer à l’aéroport le plus proche ne lui prendrait pas plus d’une trentaine de minutes s’il courait un peu entre deux bus ou métro. En plus, on ne lui dirait rien il avait obtenu sa majorité quelques mois plus tôt, le vingt. Sa mère lui en voudrait certainement éternellement, mais… Après tout un coup de fil de temps en temps et ça le ferait. Non ?  
Il pourrait aller… Oh ! le Canada ou la Norvège. Quoiqu’il n’aimait pas tellement le froid. Soit disant qu’il faisait que de se plaindre en hiver- chose qu’il réfutait avec ferveur ; c’était totalement faux. Il ne se plaignait jamais. Il y avait l’Australie, mais c’était géographiquement trop proche, mais il aurait adoré- il y passerait à l’occasion. L’Italie. Il allait partir en Italie. C’était sympa l’Italie. Ou un tour du monde. Au moins, là il était sur de ne jamais être retrouvé- il nota l’idée dans un coin de son esprit. 

Il y avait un autre souci.  
Il ne pouvait décemment pas partir sans une lettre d’adieu. C’est vrai ! on pourrait croire qu’il a été enlevé par un psychopathe ou des extraterrestres… Ca lui rappela le dernier film qu’il avait vu de la daube selon les autres, du génie selon lui- les divergences de goût et d’opinion après tout- bref : un film de deux heures avec des extraterrestres samouraïs venue pour tuer tout les samouraïs humains afin d’être les seuls et uniques sabreurs de l’univers. Il avait bien rit.  
Un sourire étira ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

Que faire ?  
Partir. S’éloigner. Fuir…  
Rester. Assumer. Se faire pardonner…

Il repensa à cette histoire de lettre d’adieu et songea à ce qu’il pourrait y écrire. Cela semblait plus complexe qu’il n’y paraissait. Comment faire passer des sentiments, des émotions sur quelque chose d’aussi froid et impersonnel qu’un morceau de papier blanc ?  
A sa mère il lui dirait simplement qu’il l’aime, mais qu’il ne pouvait pas rester et qu’il était désolé. Surement lui laisserait-il un moyen de le joindre en lui demandant maintes et maintes fois de garder le numéro de téléphone ou l’adresse mail seulement pour elle. 

Il y avait aussi l’équipe. Bah ! ils seraient tous triste. Il imaginait. Ils seraient triste pendant un temps puis ils oublieraient, ils passeraient à autre chose comme toute personne censé le ferait. Les années faisant ; ils n’auraient plus que pour seul souvenir l’image atypique flouté par les années d’un type qui les avait accompagné trois ans durant pour certain. Puis un jour, il ne serait plus rien, même plus un souvenir. Alors, il leur dirait simplement qu’ils étaient géniaux et qu’ils allaient lui manquer.

Puis… Il y avait lui.  
Il avait foiré avec le meilleur d’entre tous.  
Il en était sur et certain, son souvenir ne persisterait pas dans sa mémoire des années. L’autre devait déjà le détester plus que nécessaire et pour au moins cinq vies. Minimum. A lui… Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Je suis désolé ? Ca lui paraissait bien fade et stupide. Y avait-il seulement des mots à poser là-dessus ? Il n’en était pas sur. Il avait beau avoir l’air simplet et stupide, il n’en était pas moins un être réfléchis et compréhensif. 

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et son regard balaya la pièce. Il se redressa et se réinstalla sur sa chaise de bureau. Il saisit un stylo à moitié rongé- fruit de longues heures de travail scolaire- et une feuille blanche. Il commença à griffonner les coins tout en réfléchissant à une idée. Que pouvait-il lui écrire ? « Je suis désolé. Je t’aime. Pardonne-moi. ». Fade. Ces phrases-là passaient toujours mieux quand elles étaient dites de vive voix à la personne. Sa mère lui avait dit un jour- il avait alors sept ans et pas le courage d’affronter son meilleur ami de l’époque ; ami qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis de longues années d’ailleurs.  
Il marmonna agacé. Il s’égarait encore.

Il commença à aligner des mots, des morceaux de phrases, des petits dessins ne ressemblant pas à grand-chose. Le tout étant d’aligner ses pensées et ses idées dans la même direction. Peut-être après cela aurait-il le courage de lui refaire face… Non. Il avait beau la ramener souvent dans ce genre de situation, il flippait beaucoup trop. 

Il mâchonna son crayon.  
Inscrit deux ou trois mots sur la feuille.  
Les ratura aussitôt.

Il recommença plusieurs fois, mais rien n’y faisait ça ne lui convenait pas. C’était soit trop froid, soit trop mielleux. Impersonnel ou guimauve. Dépendant ou in-intéressé. Complètement stupide dans la majorité des cas. 

Il essaya encore et encore pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, mais rien n’y fit : aucun mot, aucune phrase ; rien de satisfaisant. Il finit par commencer à planifier le tour du monde qu’il avait envisagé plus tôt. Du Japon il monterait vers la Chine, puis la Russie. Finlande, Suède, Norvège, Danemark, Allemagne, France, Angleterre, Irlande, Ecosse, Islande… Canada, Etats-Unis, Mexique, Argentine, Brésil… Et puis quand il en serait arrivé là, il aviserait. L’Australie ou l’Afrique du Sud.  
Un sourire de contentement et un hochement de tête plus tard ; il était heureux face au croquis de son ambitieux projet. Sa carte du monde était affreuse- bancale et très mal tracée- il avait, à vu d’œil, inversé le trio scandinaves et la France avait encore rétrécit et se trouvait presqu’à la place de l’Angleterre. Peu importe ! il n’était pas peu fier de ce qu’il avait fait.  
De toute manière, il n’avait jamais été très bon en géographie et c’était un miracle que l’Allemagne n’ait pas déménagée au Mexique. C’est dire ! 

Il sursauta violemment- renversant au passage son pot de crayon en écrasant son genou contre la surface plane du bureau –en entendant sa mère l’appeler du bas. La pauvre femme avait dû réitérer ses appels plusieurs fois avant qu’il ne l’entende au vu de sa voix énervée. Il frotta son genou douloureux, réajusta sa tenue et vérifia sa coiffure avant de s’élancer vers la porte non sans un puissant « j’arrive ». 

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea net.  
Un instant il s’interrogea sur le fait ou non de claquer la porte et de la verrouiller- accessoirement de condamner sa fenêtre aussi. Il bégaya un moment avant de prononcer correctement le nom de son visiteur et de se décaler pour le laisser entrer. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? N’était-il pas censé le détester et le maudire autant que possible ? Non ? 

La panique gagna tout son être alors que l’autre le fixait de ses yeux d’onyx.  
Il ne pouvait même pas s’enfuir, il était chez lui. Prit au piège. Et l’autre qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. 

_ Tu comptes quitter le Japon ? questionna-t-il finalement. 

Cette entrée en matière le laissa pantois. Non. Enfin oui. Peut-être. Maintenant qu’il l’avait là en face de lui, il ne voulait plus partir toute motivation en ce sens l’avait déserté. Il ne pouvait pas rester loin de lui. C’était impossible. Inconcevable. Il avait besoin qu’il soit près de lui. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. 

_ Je…Non. C’était stupide. 

L’autre hocha la tête, passa une main sur sa nuque gêné. Gêné, il le fut plus encore quand il remarqua ce que son invité regardait si sérieusement. Ses notes ! Il les avait laissées là. Il aurait dû les jeter, les brûler. Quel imbécile. Il rougit quand il tenta de se souvenir ce qu’il avait noté sur ce qui fut un moment plus tôt qu’un carré blanchâtre sans intérêt. Quel idiot ! 

_ Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, tu sais.  
_ Si ! Je… J’ai été idiot. Je n’aurais pas dû et… enfin ! s’embrouilla-t-il. 

Le regard du brun le fit taire.  
Certaines situations se passaient de mot et essayer d’en imposer est inutile. Ils le savaient. Ils n’avaient jamais vraiment eut besoin de mot. Ils s’étaient toujours accordés sans cela. 

_ C’est moi qui devrait m’excuser, tu sais, souffla le brun. Rester planté là, sans réaction ; c’est stupide ! Tu as eus le courage de me révéler cela et moi… Moi, je reste figé comme le premier des imbéciles.

Il eut un rire nerveux après sa tirade.  
Lui non plus n’était pas maître dans l’utilisation des mots. Lui aussi s’embrouillait facilement. Ils avaient l’air de deux beaux idiots. L’un comme l’autre s’accordaient là-dessus. Un silence gêné s’installa. Leurs regards ancrés l’un dans l’autre ; une tentative d’échanger ce que les mots peinaient à dire. 

Le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de l’un, se refléta sur les lèvres de l’autre.  
Et d’un seul coup, comme-ci ils venaient de réveiller, ils se remirent en mouvement. La scène qui fût figée un temps s’anima. L’un se pencha vers l’autre ; ou est-ce l’inverse ? peu importe ! Après tout là n’est pas ce qui les animait à cet instant. Penchés, l’un vers l’autre ; le frôlement de leurs lèvres qui taquinent prenaient leurs temps avant de s’unirent ; le contact des mains de l’autre sur sa peau ; leurs soufflent s’unissant…

Le temps sembla se figer à nouveau. S’étendre.  
Seule la mélodie de leurs cœurs se faisait entendre.  
Une promesse d’éternité. Joie intense. Bonheur sans fin. Impossible de fuir.  
Un pacte. Leurs lèvres s’unirent.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier Os sur Haikyuu et ce site par la même occasion (D'ailleurs, je comprends pas tellement comment il fonctionne...). Cet Os fait 2000 mots tout pile. Le titre (j'avais pas d'idée d'où ce manque cruel d'imagination) : aimant (comme des aimants) ; il est "aimant" et ça sonne comme "amant". Sinon comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je ne cite pas de noms : pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais toujours pas si c'est du Bokuto&Akaashi ou du Iwaizumi&Oikawa ; à vous de décider ce que vous préférez.


End file.
